I Will Love You, Past, Prestent, Future and Forever
by darkness-has-eyes
Summary: Yuri FINALLY stopped being so dense. But what happens when a certain sage starts plotting a royal romance? Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

This is a twoshot so there won't be anymore chapters after that. This happens after the last episode of season 3. FYI, I (hate)don't really like Sara so he won't be making an appearence.

**Warning: This was made during my math class and is a result of my absolute boredom.**

Disclaimer: I do no own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of the characters. I make no profit from this unless you count my own amusement as a profit. This has been in my head for quite some time too, so enjoy my imagination in math class. I hate math.

* * *

It was the middle of Spring in the Great Demon Kingdom therefore that means that the Spring Ball was soon. To be more specific it was tonight; but at the moment it was about 4:00 in the afternooon and Covanent Castle was in an uproar with last minute preperations. It was so busy that a certain 27th Demon King snuck away to the quiet tomb of the Great One.

Yuri walked through the quiet halls of the First King's tomb. The shrine maidens were busy helping at the castle and Ulrike had locked herself up to meditate for the planting season. Soon Yuri found himself at the top of the tomb with the warm wind blowing in his hair. Yuri gave a long drawn out sigh as he looked at the sun.

"That's a heavy sigh Shibuya." Yuri aruptly turned around and a pair of black eyes met his own and he stared annoyingly at his friend and said,

"Don't start speaking when the person you're speaking to thinks that they're alone," Yuri placed a hand on his rapidly beating heart, "Seriously Murata I don't want to die of a heart attack." The Great Sage laughed then walked over to stand next to his reining monarch and said,

"True you don't want to die right now you'd just rather disappear for a while until after the ball tonight."

"You know me Murata, I hate formal things," Yuri said while scratching the back of his head.

"Especially the King's cape." The 27th Demon King turned to glare at his long time friend and said,

"It is short, flowing, blue and has a red demon stone on the the left shoulder framed in gold wth two little ropes connecting it. It honestly has no purpose at all."

"Well, it is the custom here. Besides,... it does make you look more like your part as the 27th Demon King."

"Don't even start! I already have Wolfram hounding me to act more kingly and I don't need you to help him when he is doing the job of roughly ten people. He is quite, capable of doing that himself." Murata leaned his back aganst the railing-like stone wall and said,

"So your fiancé is on your mind." Yuri's body went rigid and said in an angry/surprised vioce,

"What brought that up!? Wolfram is my, friend and that's it!"

"Actually, Sir von Bielefeld is your accidental fiancé."

Yes! ACCIDENTAL, as in it isn't valid Murata."

"A fiancé is a fiancé my friend. Oh, and last time I checked Shibuya I didn't mention him,... you did."

"I did NOT!"

"Is that so? All I said was that your cape made you appear more king-like, _you_ are the one who added Sir von Bielefeld to our conversation."

"Well,... I just..."

"Just?" Murata asked already knowing the upcoming answer. Yuri sighed loudly in defeat and turned around so that his back was to the stone railing and slid down the wall so that he ended up sitting looking up at the clear blue sky. He closed his eyes and ran one of his hands through his hair. Yuri opened his eyes to look at his friend and said,

"Well I just can't hide anything from you, now can I?"

"I don't care how good an actor you are when you want to be, even if you have everyone in Covadent castle fooled you're a few thousand years too young to pull a fast one on me Shibuya," Murata said smirking.

"You sound like an old man," Yuri said trying to avoid the inevitable. The Great Sge just raised an annoyed eyebrow at his current king an action which received a an eyeroll in return.

"Humph, the Great Wise Man indeed. I keep forgetting that you have 4,000 years worth of knowledge in a 15 year old body. How long have you known?"

"Well, though you know that you can travel from Earth to the great Demon Kingdom as you please, you don't like spending your time on Earth like the supposed you from before would have definately done. Admit it. I'm not blind. Your staying here to look after a certain male demon prince with blond hair and green eyes."

"...Fine! I already know my feelings. Don't lecture me like a child just because I haven't said that the feelings that are between Wolfram and myself are actually..."

"I think the word your looking for is 'mutual' Shibuya."

"Mutual. Its true, but I...just don't know what to do. I've been avoiding the subject for months."

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you that you also have shunned all of Lord von Bielefeld's previous attemps to get any affection from you." That last line made a brick fall on Yuri's head (AN: Just imagine this. It is anime, halarious.). Murata wasn't done, "But as your friend I'll give you some advice now that you've stopped being the densest person in both Earth and the great Demon Kingdom combined."

"I'm not-"

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not!?" after getting a nod from Yuri he continued, "Tonight is the Spring Ball. Promise me that you'll ask your fiancé to dance."

"Murata, I really don't like parties and I'm just supposed to be there," Yuri said thinking over what his friend just told him.

"Technically Shibuya, you at **_least_ **have to attend there are no rules keeping you from participating in the events. Besides you can't tell me that you can't dance; your the best dancer in all of Tokyo and you taught yourself the waltz shortly after you became king."

"True..."

"...Yuri," Murata said in a voice that clearly said 'stop thinking about it, your going to do it whether you like it or not'. Yuri laughed and said,

"I'm joking. That doesn't sound half bad."

"That's a surprise, you're not putting up much of a fight," laughing at Yuri's sudden matureness.

"I can act like an adult when the situation calls for it! And why the hell not? Wolfram has never seen me dance before so its a chance to impress him, and I'm sure Lady Celi would have a happy fit when I ask Wolfram to dance."

"So,... should I take that as a yes to that promise?" Murata said extending his hand to help Yuri stand.

"Yep," Yuri said as he stood up and shook Murata's hand firmly.

"Good," Murata leaned in to whisper in Yuri's ear, "If you go back on that, let's just say that you'll be sighning all the paperwork I can find you for a month and I'll make sure that you can't return to Earth until its all finished." With that threat hanging on the line his Grace left the roof to find a certain blond-haired blue-eyed friend of his to have a pleasant talk with leaving the other double-black to his shocked/scared/nervous thoughts. After a while of standing there alone frozen in place at his friend's words Yuri finally snapped out of it only to feel a shiver travel up his spine.

"Geez, for a guy who dodges conflict so easily he sure can make some hell of a threat," Yuri whispered to no one in peticular as he was rubbing his arms to try to get rid of the sudden chill in his body.

* * *

Chapter two shoul be up next week. Sorry that it can't be sooner, I can only update on weekends, please be patient with me...Anyway tell me what you think! Ja ne! :D


	2. Chapter 2

GOMEN NASAI! I know I haven't updated this since December but here is the the long overdue second chapter in this twoshot. (Well it may become a threeshot if you all want a third chapter with some lemony goodness + marriage/proposal, but hey its up to you. You may have to wait quite a while though.)

Disclaimer: I don't own this because if I did there would be a fourth season where Yuri and Wolfram finally got together. (I know I'm not the only one who wants that to happen.)

I'll apologize in adavance for any of my spelling errors. I'm not good at it!

* * *

Night had fallen in the Great Demon Kingdom and the Spring Ball had been in full swing for hours now. The Maoh Heika was seated in his chair that was elevated over the crowd in the large ballroom. All the nobles in the alliance were there that night having fun, chatting and dancing. Yuri was in his formal clothing which was his traditional school uniform on earth that as at some point deemed clothing for royalty in his kingdom. Though instead of his normal blue cape and red stone around his shoulders tonight he was wearing a long elegant army looking coat. He complained and complained until Gunter and Gwendal had given in and he was allowed to wear a coat that he had brought with him from Earth and had the thing altered a few days ago so it would fit royalty. The collar was flared open with the first few buttons near the top left undone and the rest of them fastened. Once the fabric reached his waist it flowed the rest of the way down to a little past his knees with the front separating to reveal the black pants of his uniform.

Yuri tugged at the cuffs of his coat that were folded back and lined with golden embroidery like the rest of his coat in irritation. The 27th Ddemon king wasn't the type of person who adored parties even though he was the host, the previous Demon Queen seemed to be more attuned to the role than the current leader of the nation.

Earlier that evening Yuri had his work cut out for him because he was the one who had to welcome everone at the door as well as try to keep everyone satisfied and to put it bluntly he was worn out. He swore he couldn't believe that Gunter somehow remembered how to greet each nation's leader politely. Though the room was huge Yuri felt like he was sufficating from everything that was happening as well as all the ladies who were staring at him in little not-so-hidden groups whispering. Luckily for Wolfram had walked away to attend to a few things and in the prrocess seemed to have run into an old aquaintence and was currently talking to him.

The man was a bit taller than Wolfram and sported a fancy probably tailor made suit like most of the others. He had a pair of hazel eyes and his neatly kept hair was a light brown in color. They weren't that far from where the king was currently seated so Yuri was able to hear the conversation. As Yuri gazed over there out of sheer boredom, his eyes went from surprise to irritation. Whoever the man was he was one moment talking civily to Wolfram then the next he placed his glass of wine down and enveloped the blond prince in his embrace. Their conversation went something like this:

"It has certainly been a while hasn't it, Wolfram?"

"Yes it has been quite a while since we have last spoken to one another. Roughly two years if I recall correctly," Wolfram said handing the man a glass of wine from one of trays that one of the maids was holding while walking by the two.

"I'm flattered that you'd remember the last time we had last crossed paths," he said as he took a sip of the wine before placing it down and hugging the prince casually,"Am I too presume that you missed me my dearest?" Wolfram removed the man's arms from himself then said,

"Please, I'm sure that everyone has the knowledge that I have a fiancé."

"Yes. You're engaged to his majesty. However woulndn't you reconsider taking my hand instead of his? I hear that his highness can be quite the player. Of course that isn't a widly known rumor," the brunette said while taking one of Wolfram's hands in his own.

* * *

That was it! Yuri had seen and heard quite enough rom the brunette's mouth. Last time he had checked Wolfram was _his_ fiancé, and he was prepared to show just how angry he was. How dare he flirt with Wolfram when the Maoh himelf could see him at it!

"Gunter," Yuri said catching the attention of his violet-haired advisor.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Mind telling me just who that is over there talking to Wolfram?" Yuri said with displeasure obvious in his onyx eyes.

"Ahh, that man is Lord William von Grantz, he is the current head of the Grantz family after his father who stepped down a few months ago. He is acctually Adelbert's younger brother and he-"

"Get him out," Yuri suddenly interupted.

The eyebrows of all his majesty's company within hearing distance of his whispered order raised to the middle of their forehead or disappeared behind bangs. There were four seats elevated on the platform unlike at the tournament for the king when there were three. One for the Great Sage, the 27th Demon King and the 26th Demon Queen. There was another chair added for a certain demon aristocrat that lay empty between the Demon King's chair and the previous Demon Queen's chair. Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Yosak stood around the chairs frozen from shock and surprise at Yuri's sudden order. Lady Celli was also sporting the same look. The Great Sage smirked to himself while the light glinted off his glasses making his eyes unseeable to everyone.

"Shibuya, Lord von Grantz is an exalted guest here and is also one of the representatives in the ten great noble families. He's a noble, it would be very rude to just suddenly kick him out of a ball that he was invited to," Murata said secretly testing his old friend.

"Do I _look _like I care Murata? I don't _care _if he was a king of another country that we need an alliance with. Besides why is he being so friendly with Wolfram? I know that the von Grantz family has uneasy relationships with the other nine noble families, but out of all the families the von Bielefelt and the von Grantz families have the most unsteady bonds. Knowing that I had just guessed that they'd prefer not to talk to one another, am I wrong?"

Yosak turned his head and out came a *cough*possessive*cough*, which Conrad silently laughed at. Murata smiled and said,

"No, you are very right Shibuya. Though the truth of the matter is that the two are childhood friends. Besides that, when you look at it from the viewpoint of the economic properties of their lands combining them would benefit both sides. If little Lord von Bielefelt wasn't engaged to you Shibuya, I'm sure an arrangement would've been made with Lord von Grantz. Anyway I've heard that Lord William von Grantz has been infatuated with him for quite some time."

Yuri didn't answer his friend, instead he motioned him closer to whisper in his ear. Murata smiled and nodded and walked off towards the musicians that were hired and said some thing to them before returning to his seat after getting some fruit punch in a wine glass. The Great Sage sat down and nodded towards his childhood friend as if to say 'go ahead.' The musicians brought the previous song to an end and one of the male singers spoke up and announced,

"This will be the special dance of the night seeing that we have a single precious hour left of this ball. Couples get on the dance floor; we are introducing a new song." As the musicians were getting their instruments ready the guests were finding their significant others or drifting off to the sides to watch.

* * *

As Maoh Heika, Yuri was expected just to be there, he could choose to participate if he wished. (We all know why he doesn't want to though.) Even though his majesty hates parties and refuses to participate unless he absolutely has to, today, he decided, that he'll make an exception. Yuri stood up from his throne drawing the attention from his companions who sported surprised looks that followed his black clad form that was making and elegant yet swift b-line towards his fiancé. Wolfram saw Yuri stand up and was the one most surprised or should I say shocked when he stopped in front of him, bowed, held out his right hand and asked while looking at him with confidence radiating off of his frame,

"May I?" Wolfram was frozen there for a brief moment and if the glass that he was holding wasn't already on the table it would have fallen to the floor. What Yuri had asked finally sank into his mind. The fire maozoku's face erupted into a light pink flush, but never the less he placed his left hand in his fiancé's extended one and his drink was forgotten. As Yuri lead Wolfram out onto the dance floor he pushed the urge to blush as much as the blond was, deep into the pit of his stomach. Yuri turned his head to give the newest member of the council a glare that in no uncertain words said 'Touch him again and I promise that you will disappear strangely without a trace and will never see another sunrise again. I will make the life you live into hell.' The look on the man's face said that he got the message loud and clear. By now the couple had drawn quite a bit attention to themselves so much so that the crowd of people eagerly parted allowing the Demon king and his blond acquaintance to walk to the center of the ballroom.

* * *

Back at the four thrones Murata took a sip of his drink and secretly smiled as a little weight settled upon his right shoulder.

"I've never heard this melody before," a voice spoke up.

"SH-SHINOU HEIKA!?" Gunter exclaimed, "WH-" The violet-haired royal advisor's mouth as covered by a sword calloused hand.

"Do you want the people here to be scared of the appearance of someone who is supposed to be long dead?" Gwendal asked before pulling his hand away.

"The song is from Earth, it's called "I Promise You" by an old musical group called the Backstreet Boys. It was a song hand picked by Shibuya to play at one of these Balls at some point," Murata said ignoring the interruption.

"So... It's a love song?" the first king said looking at the couple in making their way through the crowd.

"That is correct."

"Oh no!" Gunter exclaimed quietly.

"What's wrong Lord von Christ?" Murata asked.

"I never gave his majesty dancing lessons! What kind of instructor am I!?" Gunter wailed while hitting his head against the wall repeatedly. Just then the Great Sage gave out a long string of laughter; when he finally calmed down he said,

"I doubt that anyone, both here and on Earth could teach Shibuya anything about dancing that he doesn't already know. Word of advice, you can completely skip over those lessons."

"Oh," Gwendal said, "So he's a dancer. That's quite the surprise."

"Ooooooooooooo, so what are the chances of my Wolfie getting swept off his feet by his majesty tonight?" Lady Celli eagerly asked taking a glance at the mentioned two.

"That possibility is quite high if my predictions are correct," Murata said taking another sip of his punch.

"That's all your going to say isn't it?" the man sitting comfortably on his shoulder said. Murata just smiled in response.

*sigh* "After all these years...I guess some people really don't change."

"SHUSH UP! Ooo, it's starting!" Lady Celli was brimming in excitement.

* * *

(Let's back track to where Yuri was leading Wolfram on to the dance floor, shall we?)

The nobles cleared the way for the soon-to-be royal couple. Wolfram wanted to ask Yuri about the his sudden desire to dance with him. He rarely spoke of their engagement and physical affirmance wasn't exactly taken with open arms. So what was the big idea asking to dance to a "couples" song in front of roughly five hundred people. He made up his mind to ask the wimp later, but at the moment he was too busy being pulled along, staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world and blushing his face off. The two finally made it to the center of the ballroom and there were a lot more spectators now than dancers. Clearly they all wanted to see this event unfold for themselves if only to gossip about it later.

_It's in the silences,_

_the words you never say._

_I see it in your eyes,_

_always starts the same way. _

The singer had started to sing the lyrics to the slow romantic melody. Wolfram's right hand rested on Yuri's left shoulder while Yuri's left hand found its place on Wolfram's waist. Wolfram's left hand was held securely in the embrace of Yuri's right. The Demon king just smiled and began leading his blond fiancé in a perfect waltz. The said blond tore his gaze from the floor when he was sure that he suppressed most of the heat on his cheeks to look up at the double black and say,

"Yuri, what-"

"Just listen to the words of the song before you say anything Wolfram," Yuri said while smiling at Wolfram's confused face.

_It seems like everyone we know,_

_is breaking up._

_Does anybody ever stay in love?_

_Anymore?_

_(pause)_

_I promise you,_

_from the bottom of my heart,_

_I will love you 'till death do us part._

_I promise you,_

_as a lover and a friend,_

_I will love you like I never love again,_

_with everything I am._

Emerald eyes widened then met onyx ones. Yuri smiled and spoke out loud, not caring if the whole room over heard him,

"This is a song from Earth Wolfram. I had personally asked the musicians to learn it in time for tonight. I've finally decided on something and as luck has it the song's title is fitting. It's called "I Promise You" and I intend on keeping my own promise that I would reveal my own feelings to you."

"You mean...," Wolfram said hesitating to finish the sentence in fear of being pushed away again like the many times before. If only he knew, this time, it would be different. Yuri caught his gaze and asked in dead seriousness,

"Wolfram, what are your feelings for me?"

"Yuri! How could you ask such a thing out loud in public? You little WIMP!"

"I'm NOT a wimp."

"Yes you are! You are also a thick headed insensitive idiot!"

"Just answer the question Wolfram."

"You are an absolute idiot!"

"How am I an idiot?" Yuri asked not being used to be called such a name. Sure his fiancé had called him many things in the past. Wimp, cheater, womanizer, to name a few but the word idiot had rarely left the blonde's mouth. Wolfram took a deep calming breath before saying,

"You are an idiot because it is clear to everyone else but you that I love you Yuri. I love you so much that I would gladly lay down my life and die for you." Wolfram face had heated up from the argument and his face turned away in embarrassment knowing that just about everyone could hear their conversation. A sympathetic look crossed Yuri's face before it broke out into a smile.

"Wolfram, I knew that from the beginning. I just couldn't face it. It took quite a while but I'm glad that I can finally say this. I'm sorry that I took so long to return your feelings." Wolfram's mind froze, so much that he was the one who almost stepped on Yuri's foot. The ground suddenly looked very interesting as the shocked maozoku sorted out the thoughts that where currently in a whirlwind thanks to a certain someone's words. While Wolfram was trying to fix his now hectic mind Yuri was content with dancing to the still playing music. Every once in a while Wolfram snuck a peek at his dance partner to see if there was any trace of a joke on his face. Though each and every time he checked there wasn't even a trace of a lie on the king's face.

_I see you look at me,_

_when you think I'm not aware._

_You're searching for clues,_

_of just how deep my feelings are._

Yuri closed his eyes for a moment and inwardly smirked. Oh how true it was. He opened his eyes to catch a hold of green ones for a moment before they quickly avoided his gaze to look a two pairs of dancing feet below.

_How do you prove the sky is blue?_

_The oceans wide?_

_All I know is what I feel,_

_when I look into your eyes._

_(pause)_

_I promise you,_

_from the bottom of my heart,_

_I will love you 'till death do us part._

_I promise you as a lover and a friend,_

_I will love you like I never love again,_

_with everything I am._

"Yuri?" Wolfram said without looking up.

"What is it?"

"C-ca-can y-you say it?" Wolfram so softly that Yuri had to strain to hear him. I was Yuri's turn to sport a confused look. Wolfram remained silent and still refused to look at him. After a brief moment Yuri grasped what Wolfram meant and it put both a light blush and a grin on his face. He stopped their dance to place the hand that he was holding on his right shoulder and took his now free right to his fiancé's chin and tilted his head upwards so that they could practically breathe in one another's breath. He was greeted to a pair of nervous, unsure, wet eyes and a deeply flushed face. This made his own blush deepen a bit (along with the fact of the close proximity), but he forced it down and said,

"Yes I can," Yuri took a pause to see that emerald eyes were securely locked onto his own black ones, "I love you Wolfram."

With that Yuri closed the distance between their lips. Wolfram's eyes drifted from wide open to closed as a pair of happy tears ran down his cheeks. His fingers intertwined together at the base of Yuri's neck as he enjoyed the sudden kiss granted to him. The hand that was holding Wolfram's chin had somehow relocated to rest in the middle of the blonde's back. The kiss was chaste and only lasted for a fleeting moment before they broke apart. Before thy knew it the song came to an end and both the watching crowd and dancers broke out into cheers and applause. The dark pink blush that settled on Wolfram's cheeks due to the kiss Yuri and he had shared had shifted into a bright red color in embarrassment as he stood there in his fiancé's arms finally remembering that they weren't exactly alone while that all happened.

* * *

Whew. That. Was. Long. Dang, 3,365 words. Well please tell me what you think. That third chapter IS still up for discussion. BUT remember, REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! Thank you all for being patient with me. Ja ne! :D


End file.
